Glamour
by Pearl484
Summary: Glamour was an ordinary girl before she got cursed. No one sees her. Her family was killed by some psycho, and she's losing it. Finally, the universe decides to lift the curse by sending her to Xavier's institute for Gifted Youngsters. Now, Glamour has to deal with teenagers before she finds a way to break her curse.
1. Invisible

Most people are wrapped up in their own world. Those two girls gossiping in the yogurt shop, the boy arguing with his dad in the furniture store, the lady looking in the pet store, all of them are so wrapped up in the world that they would notice me driving a monster truck, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Trust me. I know from experience. Well, not with a monster truck. I don't know where to get a monster truck, but I did get a truck with really big wheels. Close enough.

Okay, I'll admit that wasn't one of my best plans for getting someone to notice me, but it wasn't the worst. I know that makes me sound like a spoiled brat, but I have a legitimate reason for wanting attention. No one has talked to me for four months.

I'm kinda starting to lose it. I've been talking to people while their having conversations while they're on their phone, and I don't even realize they're not talking to me until they suddenly cut me off with a "goodbye" or an "I love you" mid-sentence. I've started to beg people to look at me. I think I started crying crying the last time that didn't work.

I'm cursed. That's the only explanation. The universe must really be mad at me for not giving Milly a tip.

My family was killed in a bloody massacre by some guy my sister broke up with. Everyone has started to ignore me. Anything that proves that I have ever been alive was stolen by a security cop. And to top it all off, every time I sleep in, someone wakes me by screaming bloody murder. Every time. And if I try to sleep early, it still happens.

I've made it a point to apologize every day at 6 for not giving Milly a tip. So far, it hasn't worked, but it has to work eventually. It has to.


	2. Decision

Here's my day so far. Wake up. Use the bathroom. Laugh at the lipstick on the mirror saying 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. Go to food court. Eat someone's untouched breakfast. Stare at napkin with 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' on it in pen. Throw away trash. Read in bookstore. Get sat on in bookstore. Get book stolen in bookstore by a girl wearing a shirt with 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' scrawled on it. Get fed up bookstore and leave. Listen to music in music store. Get an airplane with 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' on it. Scream to the universe "I GET IT ALREADY!" Sigh when no one notices. Go to the library to look up 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'.

I came up with 1 news article. That's it. I was lucky to even get that.

There was no way that school was soo important as to be mentioned that many times. So why had it been forced to my attention.

Maybe it was a way to get rid of the curse. Well, it wasn't exactly clear on what I should do, but I was going to take a wild guess and say I was supposed to go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Well, it was better than nothing. I wrote down the address, packed a backpack full of supplies, and snuck onto a bus going to New York. The school wasn't in New York, but it was the closest place I could get to on a bus. You know what they say, "Beggars can't be choosers." I hope I don't regret this.


	3. Hallucination

When I finally reached Xavier's School for Gifted Students, I almost wanted to turn around. There was a party going on with a lot of cars. There was probably a lot of people, people that would ignore me. I was about to start walking back to New York until I remembered that I'd spent hours walking here, and my feet weren't exactly ready for that lovely experience again. I went inside and sat on a couch. My feet let out a moan of pleasure. The couch's comfortable embrace pulled me into sleep. An alarm woke me up. I opened my eyes to see things shaking off tables and books falling off shelves. Everyone was screaming and running, trampling over each other in a desperate attempt to escape. The overwhelming amount of bodies shoved me out of the building and into fresh air. Immediately, I could feel everyone around me. I could feel myself becoming claustrophobic as if the people surrounding me were walls of flesh coming to crush me. I flipped out. I started screaming and slammed myself through the walls of flesh. I didn't stop screaming until I was in the grass, far away from everyone. I could feel my fear and my panic pulsing out of my back. In a few seconds, I would be calm enough for it to stop, but not until then. "I like your wings." I turned around to see a boy with brown hair and a stance that screamed attitude. I screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He's coming back. He's gonna hurt me. He's gonna kill me. I heard a girl say, "Lance, I don't think she likes you." He's gonna kill me. I heard another boy say, "Yeah, she looks like she's about to cry." I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me. I could feel my panic curl around me protectively. Somehow, that made me panic more. My panic grew so strong, I could almost see it pulsing an angry red. The world grew fuzzy and blurry until all I could see was red. It was almost too much. Then it was gone. I closed my eyes as the cool night air chased away all traces of my panic and fear. Everything was clear again. I could feel the patch in my back that had been slashed open while I'd been having my freak-out, but the night's soothing breeze sealed it and left my back without even so much as a blemish to show of my little panic attack. When I opened my eyes, there wasn't any sign of the people that had been there, and the only people where the party goers were was a woman with white hair, a guy in a wheelchair, a handful of teenagers, and some cops. The institute had collapsed, but that was the only thing that proved anything from those moments were true. It's official. I'm crazy. 


	4. Noticed

Im 87% sure I have. So far Is very fast, a werewolf with silver claws, a very smart blue bigfoot, a young winter spirit that loves to freeze everything, another winter spirit that flies around a lot, a cyclops, a spirit with red hair, and a guy that makes spikes grow out of his body, Ive never seen her bite anyone so Is got to have a cure for the curse.

Ive found nothing. Itve havent help that people keep moving my ladder when It just mean anymore. ItHey, look it


End file.
